A Forbidden Dance
by D01001100
Summary: "This isn't a good idea" "Who says?" "My cognitive senses" "Your brain should never control you darling" "But it does" "Your heart should be, in this moment" "But it's not" - A dance between light and dark. Warning: Smut


**A/N: Warning - Smut below.**

* * *

"This isn't a good idea"

 _"_ _Who says?"_

"My cognitive senses"

 _"_ _Your brain should never control you darling"_

"But it does"

 _"_ _Your heart should be, in this moment"_

"But it's not"

 _"_ _Hmm you smell like my Amortentia – ink and parchment, the most potent scent of roses and- are you sure this isn't a good idea my dear?"_

Her breath hitched. "And?"

 _Smirking, he knew he had her. Breathing in a long and sensuous whiff of her scent again, he groaned, pressed up against her back and whispered in her ear. "and the scent of your release"_

The split-second decision she made was by her heart- evidently not by her brain as she turned around, grabbed him by the collar and closed the distance between them. "This is still a bad idea" she murmured in between kisses.

 _Still smirking, he slid his hands up her waist and tightened them. "You say that every time. Stop thinking"_

It was a dance between two forbidden lovers.

One from the high fortress, stuck in her tower of good, guarded by valiant knights of the light who sought to protect their most precious princess from the darkness. The knights who swore by their life to protect her by locking her in her tower with her only source of companionship and entertainment found through the wondrous world of parchment and ink.

And one from the deep, dark recluses of the underground dungeon of evil. Sat on a throne of corruption and manipulation from birth, the by-product of a love potion and a rapist, he was a prince of true and utter evil. With an army of followers at his beck and call, each holding a look of adoration and awe along with a tint of fear in their eyes, they willingly caused whatever mayhem and chaos he dictated with no questions asked.

It was a dance between light and dark. A battle for control between brain and heart.

 _The heart won._

 _Their kisses turned into a heated battle of desperate closeness. The pile of clothes that appeared on the floor besides them was a sign of the end._ Her moans, _His groans,_ _ **their cries.**_ _Laying her down on the bed, passionately learning every inch of her body all over again – as he had done so many times before, became his mission._ Her fingernails roughly dug deep into the skin of his back as she pulled herself closer in the midst of her pleasure _._ Murmurs of 'please' rang throughout the silent room as she succumbed further and further to his temptation. _His light brushes past her centre as he concentrated on her perked and attentive breasts. Promises of possessive 'mines' melded with her pleas as he continued with his ministrations. A last look of silent adoration, love and possession plastered on his face before he entered her._ Her moans, _His groans,_ _ **their cries. Eyes locked, each pair burning with desire, they connected on another level. A mixture of light and dark – a by-product of destiny and fate's hand came together.**_

 _He was lost in her being as he sped up his pace._ Each thrust harder and deeper, reaching into every crevice of her as he filled her and rid that never ending emptiness she couldn't seem to fill. _Feeling her nearing her climax, he suddenly stopped his movement and pulled out._ A sudden sound of frustration filled room. _A chuckle. A smirk. Rough movements of turning and suddenly-_ He was in her again. Grabbing the sheets till her knuckles turned white, her behind raised and her legs spread wide, she was dripping with need. _A hand tightly by her side, the other reaching around to play with her centre, he felt her shudder with pleasure. Then without warning, he began pounding in her. A thrust,_ a cry. _A thrust,_ a scream. _A thrust,_ his name.

 _Feeling his climax drawing nearer, he pulled her up with her back pressed against his chest. Her breast hanging freely in front of her and bouncing without abandon as he continued to thrust into her._ The fire inside of her built and built until **_they came_** **.** Her moans, _His groans,_ _ **their cries.**_

 _The dark gave a bow. Caressing the light with a flutter of a kiss on the back of her palm as the dance ended._

"It's time"

 _"Time for what?"_

"Time for me to choose my destiny."

 _"Finally."_

"As long as you let them live."

 _He paused. "One person must die"_

"Who?"

 _"That brash red-headed, loud mouthed, suitor of yours."_

"He's harmless."

 _"Harmless enough to lock you in your tower?"_

She paused. "Fine"

 _A triumphant looked passed his face. "Your first night with the darkness starts now my Queen."_

Looking over at her lover, his dark eyes that saw straight through the soul, his tousled hair of perfection, the way he was still possessively holding her waist as if she was going to disappear – again. "My Lord, I promise that I will never leave you again. My choice is made. You are my destiny. Through thick and thin, whether you win or lose this battle, I will always be by your side"

 _Satisfied and completion was what he felt. "Mine" he whispered as he pulled her impossibly closer to him._

"Yours" she whispered as she rested her head on his beating heart as it lulled her to sleep.

 ** _The day the light was seduced by the dark was the day the battle was won. Losing their only weapon of knowledge to Lord Voldemort, The Order of the Phoenix – those who valued life over death at least – laid their wands down in surrender and pledged allegiance to the side that won. The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, and Red-Headed-Suitor, Ron Weasley, however, stayed true to their character and stayed in denial about their princess' betrayal. Rather, with the manipulation of Dumbledore – even from his grave – by his Will, ran into the face of death (horocruxes forgotten as their Brain was missing) with bravery, courage and the belief that their beloved friend was kidnapped against her will._**

 ** _fin._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Was this too OOC? I TRIED YALL, I TRIED. AHAHAHA whatevs. seduced-by-the-dark Hermione was my goal but if I didn't get that out there then OH WELL.

IDK if anyone noticed but normal text was usually associated with actions/speech of Hermione, italics was Tom, BOLD was them both. ANYWAYS hope y'all liked this random as smut lololol pls someone help me this was literally written on a whim - I didn't even know what story was gonna come out of it by the end.

THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
